


La muerte

by Loredi



Category: Death Note, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	La muerte

La muerte

  
Finalmente el momento había llegado. El chico del cuaderno caminó lentamente hacia él, como si no tuviera ninguna prisa por conocerlo. Era tan hermoso como lo había observado desde el cielo de los Shinigamis. Cuando uno de ellos había dejado caer su herramienta a la tierra, Hades podría haberlo detenido. Podría haber evitado con su poder que el cuaderno llegar a la tierra, o que un humano lo pudiera utilizar. Después de todo, la muerte era su territorio. Pero aquel muchacho había tomado el cuaderno y Hades lo había observado. Al principio sólo había sido un destello, su cabello, sus ojos… Pero luego había sentido algo en él… algo. No un cosmos, pues era un simple humano. Había sentido… los mismos ideales que lo habían llevado a él hasta el trono.

—Acércate —ordenó—, Yagami Light.

Al llegar frente a su trono los dos guardias que escoltaban al joven japonés se inclinaron ante él. Hades sonrió al notar que Light permanecía en pie. Peor aún, cruzaba los brazos.

—Te he traído aquí pues eres el dueño del cuaderno de la muerte —dijo Hades, tranquilamente.

Light lo miró impasible. Parecía ser que después de ver un Shinigami y tener el poder sobre la muerte, pocas cosas impresionaban a un humano. Sin embargo, Hades siguió sonriendo, pues sabía de algo que sí impresionaría a Light.

—Yo soy Hades. Yo soy el Dios de la Muerte —susurró—. Y tú, has interferido con mi trabajo.

Esta vez obtuvo la respuesta esperada. Light enderezó la espalda y abrió los ojos más de lo normal. 

—No temas —agregó—. No estoy enfadado contigo por meterte en mis asuntos. 

Light torció la boca y apretó los puños, obviamente disgustado con los aires de superioridad de Hades. Éste simplemente lo admiró, con diversión en los ojos y se levantó de su trono para estar a la altura de Light. Lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos y luego caminó dos pasos hacia él, se inclinó hacia su oreja y susurró:

—Te he traído aquí para enseñarte los matices de la muerte.

Sintió al joven Yagami estremecerse y se tomó un tiempo para deleitarse con la palidez de su piel.

—Sabes cómo escribir la muerte, pero escribirla no te sirve de nada, ¿no es así? No con tu principal enemigo —continuó susurrando—. Jamás podrás escribir a L en tu libreta.

Fue entonces que Light volteó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente. Hades lo miró con ojos nublados e inclinó la cabeza para besarlo. Light se mantuvo en su sitio y recibió el beso sin protestar. Cuando se separaron, un hilillo de sangre cayó por la boca de Light.

—Explícate —ordenó el altivo humano.

—No conoces su nombre. No puedes matarlo por los medios convencionales, los de los espectros vulgares. Te ofrezco un poder más fuerte. Te ofrezco el poder de la muerte misma. Te ofrezco —dijo, mientras sostenía la delgada mano de Light— el poder de pintar la muerte.

—¿Morirá rápidamente si lo hago? —preguntó Light interesado.

—Oh sí —respondió Hades—. Cuando tú lo desees.

Light asintió.

—¿Pero qué quieres a cambio? Si es un trato como el de los ojos…

—No seas idiota —interrumpió Hades—. Yo soy los ojos de todos los shinigamis y no menos te ofrezco. Quédate a mi lado, Light. Quédate conmigo y serás verdaderamente un Dios.

Los labios de Light temblaron ligeramente y sus ojos brillaron, hambrientos de poder. Sólo una palabra salió de ellos:

—Sí.

Hades lo sujetó del cuello y devoró su boca, ansioso. Las manos del Dios de la Muerte se enredaron en aquel cabello y los ojos azules se clavaron en los de Light. Sí. Esos ojos eran como los de Tenma: el color último y perfecto. Sin embargo, este joven era mucho más bello, debido a su interior. No era un santo de Atena y no estaba en su contra. Este humano sabía que la muerte era el camino necesario para hacer de la Tierra un mundo ideal. Hades enredó sus dedos entre las perfectas manos de Light. Delgadas y ágiles, ideales para pintar. Al día siguiente, Hades le enseñaría a Light los colores verdaderos y el poder que se escondía tras la pintura. Al día siguiente Light dejaría de ser un humano y sería su compañero. Un dios. Un verdadero Dios. Por siempre.


End file.
